


the weight of paper

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, F/F, Gender Roles, Genderswap, Literary Remix, Memory, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: 五封盖特尔德没有寄出的信，和一封寄出的信。





	the weight of paper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the weight of paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088695) by [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden). 



> 献给 small_light  
> 作者的话：你好，嗨，节日快乐， small_light！本文是独立的篇章，也是我写给一直以来最爱的两篇文学作品的情书。一篇是激情洋溢的著名书信体同人，Letterblade 的《35 owls》，多年前就令我对 Grindeldore 死心塌地。另一篇则是 Richard Siken 的《Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out》，我最喜欢的一首诗，同时也为 Grindeldore 提供了灵感来源和比喻的素材。极力推荐它们。

 

_1906_

 

A. D. -

 

到今天为止，我连续三个夜里梦见了你。多奇怪呀。就像语言，有些东西是梦境不能复制的——我闭着眼皮，吹毛求疵，咫尺之外则是现实世界。也许是因为尽管沉浸其中，我也知道梦是假的。现实的碎片划破梦境，如同人踩到脚下的松果。如此这般，比起痛苦更多的是惊讶。我相信你明白。

 

不可思议的琐事——比如礼拜日你打扮成麻瓜的样子，去山丘上的乡村小教堂，只涂口红，只涂紫色，因为你的疯弟弟说红嘴唇配上你的红头发会很滑稽。

 

我坦白，梦里你的唇是红色的，比你的头发更深，比你的袍子更明亮。你一身披拂着红色，像中秋的满月，我残忍的、红色的狮子女王。于你而言，红色显得过于真诚。你还记得你上次真诚待人是什么时候吗？

 

我记得你直言不讳地对我说，我的文章写得很差，那时候我们已经相知颇深。你叫我首先专心研究，再考虑宣言的事。你轻轻地吻了我，然后，在我的眉骨上留下了紫色，我不敢抹去。

 

我保证，现在你会喜欢我的文章的。我想你会喜欢我在这张羊皮质上草草写下的每一个字变成紫色，变成淤青，变成某种不真诚的东西。你也会喜欢我的梦，并且我向你保证，阿尔巴，你涂红唇一点儿也不滑稽。

 

\- G. G.

 

***

 

_1920_

 

A. D. -

 

我又给你写信了，一个疑问：你为什么每次礼拜日去教堂的时候都要涂紫色的唇膏，把头发紧紧地盘成发髻？你害怕假如你不静静坐着，表现得羞涩而端庄的话，麻瓜就会记住你吗？你在教堂的长椅上坐得安心吗？

 

“世界越来越大了，盖特尔德，”你说，“自行车，火车，英国铁路正在扩张。”

 

我尽力不嗤之以鼻。你看着麻瓜世界的成长，眼神梦幻，而我知道这意味着我们将会被驱逐到边缘。

 

有什么关系呢，就算他们窃窃地叫你女巫，就算他们偷偷议论你是同性恋？阿尔巴从来都不是一个穿着毛衣、脸色苍白的乖乖女。那只是礼拜日的她。

 

你又抹上了另一种颜色，一种暗蓝色。你的愧疚把你妆点得很美，高塔里的少女。啊，阿尔巴，什么都没变。我们都在俯瞰。

 

我们看世界被战争蹂躏。你还爱他们吗，还有心情打扮跳舞吗？我的军队明天行动，在肖普朗，我出生的城市。倘若被石墙包围的你感到孤独，务必来做点什么吧。当然了，我反正是不会寄出这封信的。

 

啊，反正。

 

我这周又梦见你了，我们坐着夜骐驾驶的马车，你握住我的手，你的脸庞有疲惫的皱纹。你的嘴唇是红色的。

 

“你紧张吗，盖特尔德？”

 

我决定说实话，目光却闪烁其词，而你笔直朝前望着。在我的梦里，你看不见他们矫健的黑色身体，也看不见他们狂浪般的鬃毛。“是有点，还有点急，潮汐早该变换方向。”

 

这时候我意识到我们正在寻找最后一件圣器的路上。

 

好多年了，阿尔巴，为什么我还看得见你的脸？

 

\- G. G.

 

***

 

_1927_

 

A. D. -

 

红色叠蓝色就变成了谎言，谎言的紫色。这是你的颜色，你独自坐在塔中，赢得赞誉，徜徉静好。我已经明白你并非少女，你是龙，你自己关住了自己。没有人来杀你，阿尔巴，也没有人来救你。

 

噢，我不会说的。我喜欢美好的秘密。我们在伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的坟头秘密地亲吻，望着阿不丽尔赶着山羊转圈，秘密地挥动魔杖。现在我也不能寄出这封信了，是不是？我离开了，毁掉了美好，就像我毁掉了一个好姑娘。你曾经是多么好的姑娘啊。

 

假如我寄出去呢，假如一个猎人射中了猫头鹰，信落到——如同来自上帝一般——他的手中？假如他发现是阿尔巴·邓布利多提出了“为了更伟大的利益”？她的手会是什么颜色？肯定不是医用手套的蓝色。

 

紫色的阿尔巴。你不适合紫色，总是被它禁锢。让你日复一日地忍受它就更残忍了。假如你不信，我可以证明给你看。让我告诉你一个我自己的秘密。

 

昨天晚上，你的生日，我做了一个梦。我们老了，丑了，孤单单的，我对你说我爱你。这是几个月来我感觉最为真实的事。醒来我没有感觉到任何东西，除了塔。死亡就像囚笼，罩住我的周身，这场我所发动的战争让我感觉如此没有信心。你喜欢引用的那句话怎么说的？“我已经两足深陷于血泊之中，要是不再涉血前进，那么回头的路也是同样使人厌倦的。”*哪个麻瓜蠢货诌出来的？

 

我只是在开玩笑。我知道威廉·莎士比亚。我并不无知，阿尔巴，我只是不喜欢戏剧。作为一个持续活跃的预言家，人生就足够如戏了。有时候我希望我可以暂停片刻。既然已经坦白了心迹，我不妨承认，尽管我并不打算寄出这封信，却还是专门找了原文以保证引用正确。我进了一家麻瓜书店，我发誓店员爱上了我。生日快乐，亲爱的（liebling）。

 

死亡不是任何人的朋友，阿尔巴，你到了感受它的年纪了吗？没有食谱可以炮制永生。我希望你享受在厨房里苦苦推敲用量的时光。毕竟你一直想当个主妇。但愿死亡是个更温柔的女主人。

 

继续挣扎吧，有一天你会懂得，我们俩根本不适合穿围裙。我不会叫你放弃，亲爱的。我，毕竟是个绅士。

 

我不忍心打破你的……家庭梦想。

 

我希望你和妮可·勒梅夏天在开罗的公寓里过得开心，远离她讨厌的丈夫。闭上眼，想想我。恭喜你在《今日变形术》开了专栏。它读起来言不由衷，像是五岁孩子写的。

 

就这样吧。

 

今天我杀了一个人，没用魔杖，气势汹汹。我没用的麻瓜父亲会说：“每一个曾经建立过’新的天国’的人，都是首先在自己的地狱里发现了建立天国的强权。”*还是尼采说的？

 

我真想寄出去这封信，因为我知道它会怎样地惹你生气。

 

\- G. G.

 

***

 

_1938_

 

A. D. -

 

我写信因为我忘了与你对视是什么感觉。现在我梦见你的时候，梦见的是梦。我忘记了你涂着紫色唇膏的苍白的脸。现在你羞红了脸，什么也没涂的天生褐色的嘴唇仿佛未熟的覆盆子。尝起来像是你涂了果酱，又蘸了纯甘蔗汁。

 

你是甜蜜的，灼热的，像一只凤凰，美丽而勇敢，预备将我们从灰烬中重新铸造。你抓住我，亲吻我，训斥我。

“你错了，盖特尔德。我们能做到的，再挖深点，跟我躲进去吧。这座塔里有两个人的地方。”我不记得这是曾经的你，还是我想要的你，还是我现在需要的你。我们都可以是龙，我们都可以是少女，我们都可以是英俊的王子，只是梅林啊，让我们在一起吧，而不是离得如此之远。

 

天色暗了。我想念奥地利。我想念纳许市场。我想念那些我以为我痛恨的东西，比如你纤细的手陷进我的髋骨。我想念你的讽刺。我想念英国。它跟我们年轻那时候不一样了。是的，依然雾蒙蒙雨绵绵，无处没有酒吧，无处不是阴沉。但它的阴沉失去了魅力。我最想念的，是确信无疑的记忆。

 

我从来没能确信无疑地书写。我将羽毛笔放在羊皮纸上，它失去控制，跳脱出去。我曾经谈吐自如，但现在我的喉咙里卡着未来的肿块。我所梦见的忧惧正在逼近。这一场战争暂时歇火，麻瓜的战争却在蹂躏我的家乡。就让我跟你在你妹妹的酒吧里喝杯黄油啤酒吧，我可以装作恬不知耻，我可以在租来的脏房间里给你一段销魂时光。

 

历史就是这样吗，阿尔巴？战争一个个耐心地排着队，等着自己出场？难怪英国表现得好像他们拥有所有海路所有权了。

 

我再次说服自己这封信没有寄的意义，因为它热切，不加掩饰，批评了太多你的祖国。同你的专栏文章列在一起，它相形见绌。顺便，上次我说你的《今日变形术》的话不是真的。我只是生气了，但现在我厌倦了。请继续写吧，我也只能这样欣赏到你的才智和魅力了。

 

我相信等到我攻破了麻瓜最后的防线，心情就会开朗起来。它会给我一些可写的东西，轻快的，猫头鹰背得动的。

 

\- G. G.

 

***

 

_1943_

 

A. D. -

 

阿尔巴是这样一个女人，眉毛下那么深邃，绝不可能被（魔法或其他）穿透，大部分人也不可能与她对视，无论是情感层面还是物理层面。她的身高吓跑了大部分男人，留下的在她面前像狗一样匍匐崇拜。她温柔，有耐心，追根究底只是对他们没有兴趣。曾经，我与她对视了，当我在河床边一块滑溜溜的石头上，赌自己的反射神经。

 

就在那一天，我吻了她。那天晚上她写信给我。我回了信。

 

我们的恋情是光明的、美丽的、赤诚的，我的余生几无可能再有。它是红色的，切实的，文字抓不住的。它是难忘的，但又是不可能记住的，不可能梦见的。它让我诅咒血液里的魔法，乞求天目既能看向过去也能看向未来。它是爱情，稚嫩又羞涩。

 

我从来没想过我爱上了她，但我从那天晚上之后从来没停止与她对视。我曾希望能凭借文字和梦境记住她，但现在我已经忘却。我忘记了她的模样。

 

抱歉，这不是一封信。我不记得我想对你说什么了。我只想记起看着一个人就心满意足的感觉。我也不会寄出这封信。抱歉。我提前道歉：我们又到了英国。

 

还好我的战略胜过写信的才能。

 

\- G. G.

 

***

 

邮戳：1945

 

A.D. -

 

过了如此之久的音信不通，艰苦的沉默，我决定邀请你与我会面。魔法部早就在催促你面对我。（是的，你的政府里也布下了我的眼线。让这场决斗成为时代的象征吧。你的时钟不可能在高塔里停滞不前。）

 

因为我知道他们也会看见这封信，就不多说了。潮汐已经改变了方向，我下笔轻快，假如你懂我的意思。为了你宝贝的保密法，跟我决斗吧。杀死我吧，假如你有那个本事，或者向我投降。无论是哪种，你都可以实现你那更伟大的利益（Greater Good）。

 

\- G. G.

**Author's Note:**

> *译注：分别引自朱生豪译《麦克白》及谢地坤译《论道德的谱系》。


End file.
